Frost Demon
Frost Demon File:Frostdemons ultra forms by bk 81-d8l5crr.jpg|260px Furosuto Dēmon HomeworldUnnamed Average HeightVaries DietShellfish, meat, several kinds of alcohol Sapience LevelSapient The Frost Demon race are the extraterrestrial species that Freeza and his family belong to. They have made a major impact in the original series, with Universe 8 representing them in DBM. History They are the only species to evolve on a dimly lit, gigantic rock next to a dying star. Due to possessing several different sets of genetic codes within them, they have the ability to transform and get stronger over time. Planet Trade Organization For several hundreds of years, the Planet Trade Organization has caused havoc among many universes. The organization attacks planets, destroying all life on the planet, and sells the planets for a high price. Their current leaders in some universes are Freeza, Coola, and King Cold. However in most universes they were killed therefore ending the Planet Trade Organization entirely. Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization *'Emperor Blizzard:' The former patriarch of the organization. He is the father of four children, Snower, Frosty, Ice Kurima, and Chilled. *'Snower:' One of the princes of the organization. He was the son of Emperor Blizzard, and the brother of Frosty, Ice Kurima, and Chilled. He was the father of two children, King Cold, and Polar. *'King Cold:' One of the current leaders of the Planet Trade Organization. He is the son of Snower, and the brother of Polar. He is the father of two children, Coola and Freeza. *'Coola:' One of the current leaders of the organization. He is the eldest son of King Cold and the older brother of Freeza. *'Freeza:' One of the current leaders of the organization. He is the youngest son of King Cold, and the younger brother of Coola. Reproduction It is not known how a Frost Demon gets pregnant, but the Frost Demon race is an asexual species. King Cold for example, got pregnant by an unknown way. Cold's son, , is unable to produce children due to being infertile, which Freeza mocks him for. Diet Frost Demons usually eat shellfish, and meat. Frost Demons have a fondness for alcohol, such as beer and wine. Forms Each Frost Demon has an original form that they were born in, but subsequent generations started to have problems controlling their true powers, such as the slightest movement causing significant damage around their surroundings, thus the "Restriction" forms were created to help control themselves, with the "Augmentation" forms being created to help actually boost a demon's true capabilities. Frost Demon Transformations Third Restriction Form / Reduced Form 3 This is the lowest and final level a Frost Demon can restrict themselves, thus showing a demon's lack of skill to control themselves. Overall, most members of this form usually become smaller than their true forms, as horns grow on top of their heads. This form was created by Snower to appear less intimidating to his empire. Second Restriction Form / Reduced Form 2 The second level of restriction to help cap a demon's power level. Most users become nearly two times bigger compared to their true forms, as diagonal horns are created on their heads. Other than that, the other changes are quite subtle in design. For most users, some form of effort is necessary to help control the power that flows within this transformation. This is quite true in the case of King Cold, who actually trained to master this state. This form was invented by Emperor Blizzard to suppress his already immense power even more. First Restriction Form / Reduced Form 1 This form is the first level of restriction a Frost Demon utilizes to cap their true form's might. Having the most radical changes compared to the other restrictions, this form increases the height of the Frost Demon as horns and extensions form all over the body. Segments of skin color takes various different shades (which is inherited in the other restriction forms) compared to the original user's coloration, as the face becomes distorted due to their nose merging with their upper lip, thus forming some sort of crude beak. The most bizarre change is the fact the user's head cranium extends very far out from behind, which may give the user a "hunch" appearance. This form was created by Artic to inhibit his own strength in fear of his increasing anger and power. Original Form / True Form The form all Frost Demons were born in. Only in this state is where a Frost Demon can utilize their true powers. Original Form (100% State) A sub-transformation that is seen when a Frost Demon is using every single bit of power in their true forms. The only change is that a Frost Demons muscle mass grows to gigantic proportions, thus increasing their height slightly. The only downside is that once used, the Frost Demon in question will soon begin to lose lots of power very quickly, thus making them tired as the stress continues to build up. Augmentation Form A powerful transformation that actually increases the Frost Demon's power significantly. When utilizing this form, the user will increase in height as their muscle mass increases quite a bit. The user will attain red eyes as their head design changes (with some users gaining horns just as well). Sharp extensions will grow out from various spots on the body, as a bone-like mask can be summoned over the users mouth. This state can only be attained by training in your mastered original form, with Coola and Captain Ginyu (King Cold's body) being the only known users. Second Augmentation Form The ascended version of the original Augmentation Form, the user gains a even further power boost as their body changes dramatically. Trivia *On page 326, the name for "Freeza's Race" was revealed to be Frost Demons. *In Dragon Ball Z, the Frost Demon race is not asexual, but was made asexual by Salagir in Dragon Ball Multiverse. *Most of DBM's information regarding the Frost Demon race can be found either on the minicomics (page 41), or the Hanasia novel (page 24). *In chapter 61 in the novel, Ginyu reveals that a Frost Demons power usually multiplies at least about two-fold upon each transformation. However, he is the exception since his strength multiplies about four or even five-fold. Category:Races Category:Frost Demon Category:Asexual